2017_cohortfandomcom-20200214-history
Amadeo Halim
"I dig, you dig, she dig, they dig... It's not a beautiful poem, but it's not so deep." - Amadeo Amadeo Halim is an official student of the 2017 IB DP graduate, he's mostly known for his terrible jokes, in which he calls it puns. He's one of the only four students in HL (High Level) Maths being thought by Mr. Hendra. He contributed little in school activities but cares deeply in having his scores the highest. He's one of the script writers for "Unsound", a co-founder of the random comedy show "Cruddy Carl" and was also one of the founding father of the school band "134nD". Despite focusing on work too much, he also enjoys hanging out with his friends and discussing future plans outside school. His biggest influence is his maths teacher Mr. Hendra. Freshman year Relationships Carlo Axton They first met in year seven, both being a homeroom student in 7M, under the teachings of Mr. Michael Filomeno. During the early days of Amadeo, he consistently tries to gain economical opportunities through Carlo and his friends, leading Carlo's hatred towards him. As time goes by, Amadeo finally shared a common interest in playing video games with Carlo, and finally asked Carlo for advice to change himself, which he finally realized he was an opportunist. They're both mostly seen hanging out in class or in the hallway together discussing plans for the music band that was developed by Carlo. Gerardo Loenardo Nugroho Before Amadeo entered Tunas Muda, he was already a friend to Gerardo during his years in Central school. After Gerardo's departure from Central in year 4, Amadeo lost contacts with him and finally met again in year 7 when he decided to enter Tunas Muda for his middle years and high school. They both enjoy talking to each other, since Gerardo is widely known for finding a girlfriend, he chose Amadeo to talk about it in order to know what he should do. Unsound Deo was a member of the script writer, he joined during the early days of the production and was also successfully cast as Jeff the police officer. Mulan The 134nD Before CAS was even introduced, Deo's close friend Carlo Axton Lapian had already planned a CAS project which involved many other students. During an early discussion with Amadeo, Carlo stated that he always wanted to try playing the flute, which he usually did, playing the flute mostly after school in the music room together with Deo. They soon discuss a plan that can be connected with CAS, and soon, they, together with one of his other friend Ivan Subrata decided to create a school band for CAS. The band's development went strong, having Ignatius Bramananditya Rivaldi and Cheryl Marietta being recruited as well. Deo played the violin during the early stages of 134nD and soon changed into playing the piano since Cheryl decided to quit the band. Their first recording began in semester two together with Priscilla Bunga Goklas Sihombing as a vocalist, singing ''Dream a Little Dream of Me, ''Amadeo contributed in playing the piano. During his later years in the 134nD, he continued in playing the piano. List of puns * I dig, you dig, she dig, they dig... It's not a beautiful poem, but it's very deep. * Ever heard of the thief that stole a calendar? he got 12 months. * I want to think of a joke about fighting, but I can't thing of a punchline.